


Never, Ever

by QiuShen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuShen/pseuds/QiuShen
Summary: 在遗忘了神圣罗马和罗马爷爷的脸后，费里不想在他珍视的人们离开时再遗忘掉他们。至于解决方案是什么？他决定画下他们的模样。一切都进行的很顺利，直到路德发现了他的私人速写本……
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Never, Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never, Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461297) by Anonymous. 



> 感谢作者授权翻译！

房子里一度很安静——这种安静在费里所居住的地方是十分难得的，并且难能可贵的持续了至少四分钟。路德维希像是施展某种亚瑟都会嫉妒的魔法，才能让通常活泼的意大利人在过去的半小时里说不超过两个词。现在房间里声音仅仅是路德在敲打笔记本的键盘，费里的笔在速写本上慢慢摩擦以及当其中一个喝了一口热巧克力后马克杯在桌子上划出有些尖利的声响。

他们正坐在厨房里，各自占据着长长的擦拭干净的木桌一头，在这一片寂静之中处理着各自的工作。路德维希正戴着眼镜处理着上周会议的笔记，将它们重组进一个更规范的格式，好让他可以不羞于交给他的上司，至于费里……

路德维希并不确定费里西安诺在做什么。他只能用外行人的眼光来看费里的举动，在他小小的皮质封皮的素描本上描摹着什么，嘴张着舌头从齿缝中探出来，眼眸低垂，神情严肃。

某种意义上，这是一种传统——在晚上，路德维希处理着官方的事务，同时费里西安诺在自己的素描本里涂抹着融入这片宁静的氛围里。有的时候或许是政府的工作，或许是看一本杂志，或者像现在这样描画着什么，路德维希不清楚，出于礼貌的考虑他也不会去问。如果费里想让他知道，他自然会告诉他。

这份宁静被楼下大厅里的电话铃声打破，他们都从手头的事务中抬起头来，目光在些许尴尬中相碰。

费里西安诺首先开了口，“我去接。”他微笑着轻声说，在离开房间前他把素描本和铅笔小心地放在桌子上。铃声停止了，取而代之的是费里激动地带着哭腔的声音，“安东尼奥！ _Come stai?（你好吗？）_ 你好久没来电话了，我还以为你把我们忘了！”一阵停顿后，他说“ _Sì，（是的）_ 你知道我一直在路德家，所以这并没有什么区别。”

路德维希感觉他的耳朵尖正在变热，他重新看向自己的电脑屏幕，试图停止费里的话给他带来的这令人害羞的喜悦。

“路德维希！”费里西安诺兴奋地叫他，“安东尼奥和 _fratello（哥哥）_ 请我们下周四去吃饭，我们可以去吗？可以吗？拜托啦。”

 _“Ja(当然)，”_ 路德维希回应，笑着看向他的爱人。

“告诉他我们很乐意。” “他说我们很乐意！太好啦！”路德维希仿佛能看到他的笑脸。“哦…等等，他是……？我能跟他聊聊吗？”在片刻安静之后，是费里快哭出来的声音“罗马诺！”其后是路德维希听不懂的一连串意大利语。 又是一个十分钟或者更多，一声熟悉的 _“Ciao!（再见！）”_ 从客厅中传来，费里西安诺重新回到房间里，先前的安静已经被电话带来的兴奋冲散了。“路德维希？你饿了吗？披萨面团应该已经有了，我买了马苏里拉奶酪，帕尔马火腿，西红柿，还有——”他随着路德维希的目光停了下来，脸上挂上了丝丝愧疚。“哦，你还在工作，对吗？我很抱歉，我只是太兴奋了，我有些安定不来，我还需要去做——”

“费里西安诺，”路德维希说，意大利人散乱的话语被打断了。他叹了口气，合上电脑，摘下他的眼镜折起镜腿放在桌上。“晚餐，”他笑着说，“会很美妙的。”

笑容重新回到了费里的脸上，随后他跑到食品室去拿披萨的面团。 五分钟后，他们两个人的身上都沾着面粉。费里同时拥有了发丝间挂着的不知如何沾染的面粉粉末，以及一张完美的原形披萨皮。

路德维希则拥有了鼻子尖和睫毛上挂着的面粉，和身边的意大利人正在试着恢复的凹凸不平的面棍。 他对于费里的指示听得心不在焉——他们一起做过那么多次披萨，也让他逐渐知道了一个事实，那就是他不可能做出和费里一样完美的披萨皮。比起自己动手，他选择一边看着费里制作饼皮，一边把鼻子上的面粉扫去，结果面粉只是从鼻子转移到他的脸上，又引来了费里的一阵笑声。

十分钟的烤炉里多了两张披萨，覆盖着不同的配料，但下层都是同样的奶酪。这两个男人和他们所处的厨房都被面粉，番茄酱和起司沾染着。费里笑着合上烤炉，并看向路德维希。 “我想，半小时以后就可以取出来了，”他愉悦地说，并走到水槽边清洗了自己的手和前臂。之后，出乎路德维希的意料，他掸了掸自己的上衣和牛仔裤，拿起一件清洁时穿的衣服。“我们该清理一下， _sì（对不对）?”_

 _“Ja（是啊）,”_ 路德同意道，好奇自己近乎强迫性的对于整洁的要求是不是终于侵占了这个意大利人的脑袋，或者厨房是排除在费里的邋遢习惯外的地方。因为每次见到意大利人哥哥的厨房时，那里也是一尘不染并且井井有条。

他若有所思地仔细洗着手，刚把东西都放回冰箱，一双手环上轻轻地环上他的腰肢。“不要动，”费里西安诺轻柔地说，脸上有不和常态的严肃，暧昧的情感潜伏在表情下，他伸出拇指抚摸路德维希眼睛下的脸颊。“你脸上粘上东西了。”他的手指被番茄酱染红，心不在焉地舔干净——当然，他没注意到路德维希的脸因为他的举动变得通红。

其后的四十分钟在整理与打扫中度过。最终厨房规整如初，唯一的变化是披萨的香气弥漫在整个房间。费利西亚诺在橱柜和抽屉的咯吱作响中寻找着烤箱手套，并用意大利语喃喃自语着。 “让我来清理桌子吧，好吗？”路德维希边把桌子上的马克杯放在水池边边问道。 _“Per favour.”_ 意大利人答道，寻找着能让他在烤糊之前把披萨取出来的东西。

路德维希把他的文件堆在笔记本电脑上，然后把整堆东西搬到餐具柜上，最后把他的眼镜(现在已经安全地放在眼镜盒里)平放在上面。他把两个玻璃杯从橱柜中取出，以及从抽屉里取出两套餐具和烤箱手套，费里西安诺欣喜地抓过烤箱手套。路德维希把两套餐具放在桌子上码放整齐，他发现皮质封皮的素描本仍然摊开在桌子上。 他拿起来，并开了一眼，震惊地差点把本丢出去。 很显然，素描本打开到了最近画的一页，满是细致观察后充满细节的速写，——精美地跃然于厚厚的奶油色纸张之上。

画的是他。

很明显是他，头向前伸，眉眼低垂，眉头微皱但嘴角轻轻上扬着，透过眼镜看着一个好像是电脑屏幕的放光的模糊的物体。他在片刻的震惊后眨了眨眼，深呼吸了一下，抵抗着在和他大喊着放下素描本不要再窥视费里隐私的直觉，把本子翻到了第一页。

第一页被粗重的漆黑的涂抹。显然有清晰的画面被掩盖在其下——路德维希瞥见了盔甲、一件暗色的袍子，一顶奇形怪状的帽子、一根卷发看起来像是费利西亚诺的呆毛、一只眼睛和一处鼻子——但不知处于何种原因，意大利人决定毁掉它们。

在几页被毁掉的画面之后，是一段空白。两张纸被空了出来用以分割新画与旧画，其后的画开始变得认真。大多数只是一个部位：一只手，一只眼睛，眉毛的弧度，头部的轮廓，一张头发阴影的练习……他们都不像最新的一幅那样精致那样的完整，但依然充满着一股奇特的令人着迷的能量。 其后，是突然出现的完整速写。他出现在了纸上，头偏向一侧，用手托着，眼镜微微歪向一边，眼睛和前额透露出一种全神贯注的神情。这幅画饱含着小心翼翼的略带温吞的情绪——他几乎要加上“饱含爱意”这个词，但是他阻止了自己。

他快速地翻看了几页，看着这些画变得越来越大胆，流畅且真实，阴影变得粗粝又富有质感。画面越来越大且富有细节，逐渐从占据纸张一角变为精美的占据整页的画作——经常附带着边上的细节描绘，比如一副眼镜的镜框，眼睛的闪光，或者手指握笔时的弧度。

几乎所有的意识体都出现过——但大多数也仅仅出现过一次，在一幅更大更丰富的画里。西班牙出现过几次，通常在与罗马诺的多人素描之中，并有一种强烈的对比存在于有浓重阴影的意大利人的哥哥与线条轻柔的神采奕奕的西班牙人之间。罗马诺站在安东尼奥身边时通常看起来比他一个人时更加放松。甚至还有一张画了他的睡颜。

狗狗们出现在画上的时候通常是睡着的。路德维希猜这应该是唯一能让费里有足够时间画速写的机会，也有一张是粗略的描绘了其中一只在进食的样子（其中细节并不足以让他分辨出具体是哪一只）。还有一些是表情各不相同的基尔伯特；笑着的，睡着的，目不转睛地看着停在自己手掌上的小黄鸟的，冲着路德维希看起来像是播放足球赛的电视大喊大叫的，以及一张他看着远处的位置，脸上满是痛苦和孤独的样子。路德维希想不出来费里是怎么捕捉到最后一张画的，他的哥哥并不会在他人面前显示出自己没有活力的一面。

但主要的还是他，路德维希。他的每一种情绪，每一种角度。路德维希想自己之前为何从未发现这个意大利人在画他的素描。他很多时候都在忙于工作，他想自己也许不会注意到。也有很多画是他睡觉的样子——和其他意识体或者小动物的睡颜一样，都有一种柔和的气息，好像费里在画他们的时候带着笑容。还有繁多的细节在其中：他的眼睛，手，嘴，耳廓，指尖……所有的一切被描画得如此平和而充满爱意（这一次，他找不到别的形容词）。

他盯着画本看了一会，如痴如醉，直到一个声音叫他“路德！”他抬起头来。费里西安诺站在他前面，背对着他，对着披萨挥舞着披萨刀。“披萨做的太完美了，肯定会非常美味！桌子你清理好了吗？”他的声音轻快而喜悦，不像是会画出这些速写的严肃艺术家，路德维希在他试着讲这些新元素与他无可救药深爱着的人联系在一起时产生了一种不平衡感。

“意大利，”他非常平静的说，以至于语气显得有些冷淡，他感觉到而非看到，费里变得警惕而担忧。他们从不用国家的名字称呼彼此除非是在会议上或者面对一些严肃的事情时。 “意大利，”他重复到，那份可怕的平静依然存在于他的声音之中，他抓住费里的腰并轻轻向前推他。“这是什么。”这算不上是一个问题，只是为了吸引这个意识体注意到他手中的物件。

很奏效。

费里西安诺扫到速写本，愣住了。他的目光落在地板上，呆呆地将视线集中在瓷砖之间整齐的连接处，屏住了呼吸。费里责备着自己为什么不在速写本的问题上更谨慎些，他试图将堵在自己的胸口的话语挤出来。他的呼吸窒住了，话语卡在喉咙里，结果他只能眨着眼睛，吞着口水。

“…费里西安诺…”，路德维希轻柔地说，注意到另一个意识体的失落，轻轻地把速写本放在桌子上合上他。路德的一只手始终在费里的腰上，伸出另一只手轻轻抬起他的头。“我不是生气了，我只是……”

费里西安诺推开了他的手，并用自己的手攥住了路德大一圈的手。他的眼睛又望向了地面，他用近乎微不可闻的声音说出了自己堵在喉咙里的话。“我…我能有些纪念你的东西。当…当你离开的时候……” 他忍住了哽咽，没让自己哭出来。他走近了路德维希，用自己的手臂环住他并将脸埋到这个德国人令人安心的坚实胸膛里，并试图不去注意到路德此时可能正感受着自己的颤抖。

“罗马爷爷走了，神圣罗马也离开了，即使他发誓自己还会回来，他发誓了——并——并且当人们不再承认哥哥的时候他也会离开，然……然后你也会离开，总有一天。大家都会离开。”他颤抖着，深吸了一口气。“我甚至记不起他们的脸了——爷爷还有神圣罗马。我……我试着把他们的样子画下来，但是我做不到。我根本记不得他们的样子。我不想……我不想也把你忘了。”

路德维希一时说不出话来，他抽出手轻轻抚摸着费里的头发，把下巴放在矮一些的意识体头上。“费里，”他平静地说，声音中透露着坚定，“我永远，永远也不会离开你。永远不会。你明白了吗？”费里西安诺吸着鼻子，抬起一只手擦着眼睛。“但——但是——”“永远，”路德维希承诺道，把他抱得更紧。“我发誓。”

费里西安诺从德国人的怀抱中脱出，路德维希担心他会告诉自己停止说傻话，不要再发自己实现不了的誓，但是意大利知识好奇的看着他。“你没…没有因为这些画生气吗？”他靠近路德维希，犹豫地问道，一只手抚上路德维希的脸颊，头偏向一边几乎审视地看着他。 路德维希摇了摇头，本能地低下头，他以便能更好地看清矮一些的意识体。在犹豫过后，费里西安诺闭上眼睛，将另一只放在路德的脖子后，踮起脚，将他们的嘴贴合在一起。

一瞬间，路德维希过于震惊以至于除了眨眼他什么也做不出来。当他终于恢复理智时，他退缩了，结束了这个吻，费利西亚诺睁大了眼睛，迷惑地盯着他。 路德维希看着他，然后笑了起来。“不，费里。你没有做错什么。” 他用胳膊搂住那个意大利人的腰，轻轻地扶着他，然后又把他们的嘴唇合在一起。 这个美妙的，幸福的吻持续了十三秒，费里推了他一把，警觉地看着他。“我们把披萨给忘了！”

他担忧的话语如此认真，路德维希做出了唯一能做出的反映——他笑了出来。很快，费里也笑了，尽管他可能并未完全明白这到底好笑在哪里。他再一次踮起脚，在路德的鼻子上落下一个吻然后跑去拿披萨。

——————————————————————————————

第二天早上，路德维希第一次看到费里西安诺躺在他的床上而完全没有感到惊讶。他翻了个身，笑容爬上他的脸庞。这个意识体整正把他的速写本放在大腿上，握着铅笔，皱着眉头看着路德维希，像平时专注的时候一样，他的舌头从齿缝中微微伸出。他一注意到自己的关注对象醒来了，微笑立刻浮现在他的脸上，并低下头给了路德一个吻。

 _“Morgen（早上好），”_ 路德维希嘟囔道，嘴唇抵着费里的唇，他笑得更加灿烂了。

“你动了，”意大利人小声说，手指从路德维希的脸上划过。“我可爱的画要毁了……”

路德维希哼了一声。“不问候我一句早安吗？”他问道，当没有听到费里的问候时，他又补充道，“好吧，我转回去睡觉，那样你就可以接着画了。”

“不，不要！”一只手抓住了他的腰把他退回来，这个意大利人得以再次占据他的唇。“这样更好，现在我可以看见你的脸了。”

费里西安诺再次笑起来，随着纸张发出的沙沙摩擦声翻过一页纸来。路德维希瞥见一个粗糙凌乱的人类轮廓——弯曲的背部，头部光滑的线条上有淡色的头发，曲折着手臂。是他。

“这是我，对吗？”路德维希好奇地问。

 _“Sì.”_ 意大利人看起来有点心不在焉，铅笔已经开始在纸面滑动，他的眼神从速写本移动到路德维希身上再移动回来。“现在别动——别动，我画的正确些……”他顿了一下，将一只手放在路德维希的唇上感受着它的曲线，又去摩挲他的头发。“你不知道我想这样去话你的模样有有多久了。” 路德维希笑着盯着他。“我哪里也不会去。”

“永远？”

“永远。”


End file.
